


Telling Moments

by Romennim



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Multi, POV Female Character, POV Outsider, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much of what you think you know is a result of what you see? And how much of that is a result of your imagination, instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Momenti Significativi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/708481) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim)



> **Beta:** writer_klmeri (on LJ)

The first time Janice notices it she is in the Mess Hall and her wandering gaze stops on the Captain, like so many other – embarrassing – times before.

The Captain is, as usual, sitting near his First Officer and, as usual, intently talking to him. Near the beginning of Kirk's captaincy, the same sight has been very unusual and people stared a lot at the pair; those who had interacted with the Vulcan were surprised and curious about Kirk's natural easiness with the alien and those who didn't know the First Officer were just interested in the easy relationship the two commanding officers have gotten into. After all, there is always a natural  - and sometimes almost morbid – curiosity and fascination towards the most important people of the ship.  
   
But it surely isn't the animated look of the Captain while speaking or the affectionate gaze of the First Officer while listening that makes her pause... No, those are normal for them, and even if they shouldn't seem that way to the other crew, they are at least for Janice.

The two officers have somehow found each other and built a strong relationship.

No, what makes her pause – and start listening to the little voice that says there's something more there, something more intimate – is the Captain's hand, posed and moving lightly, almost unnoticeably, on the Commander's arm. And the Commander is letting him, Vulcan ideas and sensibility totally disregarded.

And the gesture seems so small, so inconsequential, that even if Janice feels like a new whole situation has been revealed in front of everyone, she believes she's the only one to have noticed it.  
Suddenly she feels so lost, like this small proof is destroying something inside of her, something she knew could never be hers, but hope springs eternal, and now _this_... She closes her eyes for a moment, not caring about the worried looks her friends are beginning to sending her, and when she opens them again, the gesture is gone, and she breathes a bit more freely.

As she moves to join her friends, she sees the Captain and the First Officer stand. Her treacherous heart already begins to persuade her to convince her mind that she has imagined the whole thing.

She doesn't see the light brushing of fingers while the commanding officers cross the entrance of the Mess Hall.

\- ° -

Janice isn't exactly sure how it is that she's almost running through Enterprise corridors, but there she is.

Apparently the Captain needs his First Officer for an unexpected drill requested from the Head Quarters, but the First Officer, who should be conducting an experiment with the Chief Medical Officer, isn't in Sickbay; nor is Doctor McCoy. The Captain thinks they're in the labs, whose comm system is still down for a previous attack from the Klingons.

So, the summons will be in the familiar, old way - that is, by person. And Janice is the lucky chosen one.

She stops in front of the labs entrance, already wondering if her luck is still with her and they won't be in one of those protected labs where dangerous experiments are conducted and you can't entrer until someone already inside lets you in. With the comm system down, how could she grab their attention?

And that's, obviously, where they are, and while she can see them through a glass, they're so intent on their data that they don't notice her.

Janice, anyway, stops a moment to observe them, before thinking about a way to make herself known, as she should. She stays there and can't help to notice the closeness of their bodies, the very close heads that are reading on a padd and the obvious discussion that is going on, beyond that glass. Something catches her attention, and she can't really put her fingers on it.

Usually they _don't_ stay so close...  
   
Their bantering is something of a legend on the ship. Their antagonizing each other isn't just something verbal, but physical too, like two rocks barely able to prevent their colliding with each other.

And here they are... As close as possible without touching.

Again the voice in her head is raising its voice to make her think about it...

But it just can't be possible. It really can't.

And what about the Captain? Those obvious touches with his First?

No, it's not possible.

And suddenly she can't think about it anymore, because the Commander spots her and arches an eyebrow in her direction. The Doctor, then, notices her too and heads for the door of the lab.

\- ° -

Another attack. Other injuries. Fortunately no dead.

But the bridge has been damaged seriously and the Captain is in Sickbay. Again.

Janice heads there to give Mr Scott's report on the ship status.

She enters Sickbay and no one is there. She hears voices arguing from the Doctor's studio. It's the Captain and McCoy himself.

“Jim, you can't expect me to let you go on duty so soon! You received significant cerebral trauma. You must stay at least a night!”

“Bones...”

The captain sounds resigned.

“I need to go and see the ship's damages.”

“There's a reason why you have a second in command, you know! And Scotty's okay too. You don't have to go.”

“Bones...”

“Stop saying it like that! It just seems you're trying to shut me up as if I were your wife!”

A pause.

“And you aren't?”

Janice can almost see the smirk on the Captain's face.

“God dammit, Jim, stop it, or I won't be held responsible for what I do!”

\- ° -

She can't seem to stop thinking about those three. She knows it's stupid, and probably a bit creepy, the way she's obsessing about them. But she can't seem to stop and tries to observe them together as much as she can, but doesn't see anything more. Not even a small, little thing. Nothing.

Has she seen, heard, or perceived more than what there really was?

She begins to think that that must be it. There was nothing and her fervid imagination has created everything on its own.

And then the night of a diplomatic dinner happens and she is sent by Mr Scott to fetch the Captain because the hosts want to be beamed up a bit early and something must be wrong because the Captain is not responding from his quarters. The corridors are almost empty. It's beta shift; who can is asleep and who isn't working at their post, is used to see that this diplomatic mission goes according to the HQ's plans.

She arrives at the Captain's quarters doors that are already open.

She hears Commander Spock talking.

“Captain, did you not receive Mr Scott's communication? The Aldorians expressed their wish to beam up early.”

A sigh could be heard, and she advances a bit near the entrance. Now she can see the Trio of her obsession in the room.

“I know, Spock, I know. I'm just already fed up with their requests and didn't want to let them have this also.”

She can't see the Commander's face since he's giving her his back, but she can imagine his expression. The Doctor stands in front of the Captain and just seems amused by the whole thing. His blue eyes are almost sparkling.

“Oh, Jim, don't be a baby. Just let them beam up and we'll be done soon enough.”  
   
The Doctor now is smirking and then adds: “Maybe.”

The Captain grimaces.

“Thanks, Bones, that helped a lot!”

The Doctor goes near the Captain, then does something Janice didn't think she would ever see. He takes the Captain's face in his hands and kisses him on the lips, first gently, then more passionately.

She's frozen.

The Doctor takes a step back.

“Better now?”

The Captain smiles.

“Come on, hobgoblin, give him a kiss too, then hopefully we can put this show on the road and be done as soon as possible.”

If possible, Janice is even more shocked.

“I think, Doctor, that for your superb patience, you should be awarded with a kiss too.”

“Yeah, yeah, get on with it, then!”

And the Commander obliges, first kissing the Captain the Vulcan way, then the Doctor too.

It's in the exact moment that the kissing finishes that the Commander turns and each of them notices her, standing in the doorway.

She blushes like never before.

The Captain just smiles.

“Well, Yeoman Rand, I think you're here to fetch me. Let's go!”

He strides out of the room, the other two officers a few steps after him.  
   
She doesn't notice their expressions or if they look at her. Her mind is still dazed by what she has seen. She just follows them automatically, only wondering how her obsession didn't lead her imagination to that simple, natural possibility.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on November 27th, 2010


End file.
